Reflexion
by carlagodfrey
Summary: Can a bit of bonding with the new PE teacher help Sian? Sian/Micheal


**Reflexion**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Warner Bros…Just kidding! Shed/Shed Scotland productions. Lol! ;-)**

**Sian**

'So shall we 'ead back babe?'

Sian looked up at her husband's smiling face and only felt misery and exhaustion. Since she had chosen him over Michael she had really been trying to get her marriage back on track. She had to admit, sometimes it felt like it had at the start, but most of the time she was constantly thinking of Michael and their affair. It had felt so perfect in every way and when she had been in his arms, she knew that she had not wanted to be anywhere else. Now as she looked across at her husband, she found herself wishing that she had stayed with Michael and let him go across to Ireland. She knew that she had only gone back to Jez because it had been 'the right thing to do.' Whatever that meant.

'I'll be along in a minute.'

Jez frowned, 'Everything OK?'

Sian sighed, 'Yes! Or am I not allowed on my own?'

'Yes! Of course you are!' He smiled, 'I know what, I'll cook a fabulous meal for you with all the trimmings and we can…'

'Just go!' Sian suddenly snapped. She instantly regretted it as he stared at her, hurt was visible on his face. He suddenly shook his head and left. Sian looked down at her wedding ring and felt the tears well up.

'Ooooh! That looked intense!'

Sian suddenly looked up to see Nikki, the new PE teacher standing infront of her, 'What's it to do with you?' She suddenly snapped then instantly regretted it. She closed her eyes, 'I am so, so sorry! Please, sit down.' She smiled.

Nikki laughed, 'No worries! I've had worse babe. Let me get you another drink first.'

'Oh! No, you don't have to…' Sian felt embarrassed.

'No, I insist.'

…

'So, what was all that about? As I said it looked pretty intense!' Nikki laughed at Sian's expression, 'Sorry! I'm just forthright in that respect.'

Sian smiled, 'Not at all, it's just been a long day that's all.'

She laughed again, 'Honey! I knoe long days and they very rarely end like that!'

Sian smiled, 'Well, if you must know, I had an affair and chose my husband over my lover and now I am wondering if I have done the right thing.'

Nikki nodded, 'So…this affair, was it serious?'

Sian nodded, 'Yes! We were a couple at one point, then he…he got stabbed and was in an emotional mess so he broke up with me but now he says he loves me and he wants me back.'

'So how long did it last with you and Michael?' Nikki laughed at her expression, 'Oh please honey! An incident like this is hard to hide after it's been in the papers!'

She laughed, 'A year and a half.'

'Did you love him?'

'Very, very much.' Sian sighed, 'I can't remember a time when I was that happy…'

'And he just broke up with you?'

Sian nodded, 'Yes! His head was in a mess, he felt humiliated, then I felt upset and I needed a pick me up and that was when I met Jez. I know it was the wrong thing to do but I was in a mess as well…'

'Don't beat yourself up honey! We've all done it!' Nikki sighed, 'I once had the glamorous boyfriend and I was so caught up in his vigour and glamourous lifestyle that I forgot about what was important. I accepted his proposal of marriage, and it wasn't until a couple of hours before my wedding that I realised how shallow he was. When I confided in him about how I thought I was fat instead of comforting me he just snapped that I had better not be putting on weight as the dress cost a fortune!'

Sian laughed, 'Yes! Even with Jez, he was so caught up in it, it's like an over-aged kid!' She sighed, 'I was living off the upset after my break up with Michael, that's what motivated me really.'

'And do you think it is fair on you or him to stay like this for another fifty years or so?' Nikki asked, frowning.

Tears formed in Sian's eyes, 'No!'

'You must really love Michael.' Nikki remarked, 'It was so obvious.'

'What do you mean?' Sian looked up, panicking.

'Oh please! Honey! Your eyes just lit up when you were with him.' Nikki placed a hand on hers, 'Listen babe, you can't go through life trying to make everybody happy. You only live once, you have to think of yourself. And it isn't really fair on him either is it?'

'No.' Sian sighed, 'When I'm with Jez, I'm constantly thinking of work and things to do and when I'm with Michael, I…well I don't want to be anywhere else.'

'Well. I think that's your answer.'

…

Sian headed out of the pub a while later, slowly, she removed her ring and switched off her phone. Getting into her car, she drove off.

…

Reaching Michael's, she switched off her engine and sat there for a few seconds. A smile slowly spread across her face, just being there made her feel contented. Going up to the door, she pressed the buzzer.

Michael opened the door, surprised, 'Sian!'

Sian just smiled and pulled him into a kiss. He passionately kissed her back and closed the door. A while later, Sian woke up in Michael's arms. She was so happy she could cry. Slowly so as not to wake him, she reached for her phone and sent a text. A few minutes later, she heard her phone bleep. It was from Nikki,

U're welcome! Lol! ;-D x

Sian smiled and snuggled further into Michael, thinking how lucky she was to have such a good friend.

**There you go you Michael/Sian fans! Hope you enjoyed it! X ;-D **


End file.
